


take my breath away (you know i'm bound to choke)

by jeepies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Caught, Dom Harry, Feminine Louis, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinks, M/M, Older Harry, Private School, Public Sex, Punk Harry, Punk Harry Styles, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senior Harry, Top Harry, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeepies/pseuds/jeepies
Summary: “Anybody can come and see us, are you sure you can’t wait until later?” Louis breathes out, voice quiet and soft as he continues to stroke the pulsing member in his hand.As soon as those words slipped out of Louis's mouth he watch as Harry's eyes slip shut, a look of pure serenity overcoming his features as the fingers that dig into Louis's hips feel so tight against him that he won’t be surprise if he wakes up tomorrow with bruises on his hips.His freshly plucked eyebrows come together in pure confusion at the sudden change of his facial expression until he realizes. Louis's mouth opening then closing before a smirk tugs on the end of his lips."Uhh... Harry. Do you… like this?” Louis ask, and that immediately makes Harry's eyes pop open and look at Louis with bewilderment. A deep shade of pink spreads amongst Harry's cheek bones as his mouth falls slightly; his nose flares and his eyes never seem to stop staring at Louis in shock.Private School!AU were Harry always seems to get Louis and himself into trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just want to inform who ever reads this that I do re-write the smut that I post on my Tumblr blog which is BOYXGIRL into Larry Stylinson, mostly because I don't get as many notes and views on my blog, and to expand more (I guess, I don't know for sure.) so if you find like any parts that show 'you' or a female pronoun, don't be afraid to comment and let me be aware. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry if my writing is messy and seems repetitive, I took a break from writing so I'm really rusty.

  
The atmosphere around him was excruciating, his lungs felt like they were being filled with water as he tried to grasp onto any form of oxygen near him in the heated air. To say it was hot was an understatement, he felt like he was boiling in hot water, the steam from the bubbling heat melting into his skin and causing droplets of sweat to cascade down the side of his forehead as he opened his mouth to let a lengthy sigh slip out of his lips and try to suck in cool nitrogen.

His hair was matted to his forehead as he tilted his head up to the ceiling and let a whimper slip out of his mouth, soon his tongue followed, it escaped and ran over his fleshly bottom lip that had mint lip gloss coated over it but, he didn’t care. His tongue ran over the plush bruised skin before taking it into his mouth, the taste of mint welcoming itself on his tongue along with the taste of cigarettes.

It didn’t help that the windows that were spread amongst the area around him, just happened to be open and letting the hot summer air into the poorly unconditioned school, he felt like he was going to burst apart from the heat. He never was someone to keen on the weather, it always dragged him down in the worst of ways and he hated it.

The hatred only grew more when he had to deal with the fact that he was burning in this thick clothed uniform and someone being pressed against him.

His hand slipped away from tugging against his plaid skirt and brushed against the rough padding of Harry's khakis, the rough feeling of it causing Louis to grasp on to the rough material as his other hand, which was occupied by loosening the plaid tie that was hanging around his neck, come down to grasp the thick member that aligns with his.

A rush of air flows down Louis's neck making him sigh with happiness as he feels cool air rush over his chest for moment. His eyes slam shut when he feels the suffocating heat wash over his body once more along with the feeling of rough fingers grasping his waist into their hands and shoving him against a wooden bookcase which causes the jostle of books shifting around to be heard in the small space around him.

“Easy tiger,” Louis mutters as his spine curves against the cool wood of the shelf, he releases his lip out of his mouth. Louis hand continues to rub over the growing member as the constant feeling of steady breaths of air floats down the junction of his neck, along with warm kisses.

“Sorry but…” Harry voices, causing warm air to tingle the small hairs of Louis neck which causes him to moan out. A sigh flows from Louis's lips before he feels the warmth of Harry's neck and his hair tug away from Louis throat.

His blue eyes peeled open, the lamps that hang from the dusty old ceilings stare back at him until they tear away from them and look towards the brunette boy with now dyed blue hair, grabby hands and bruised plump lips.

His green eyes stare at Louis alluringly, they flicker from his eyes to his lips that are just as bruised as his, but that doesn’t stop him from surging forward and crashing his lips onto Louis's. Teeth clash together before lips slump against one another, a moan slips out of Louis mouth as a groan flees from Harry's.

The usual tastes of smoke and cigarettes seep into Louis's mouth, making the feeling of water in his lungs seem surreal so his senses are just being filled with the poisonous smell. His lips curve against Harry's perfectly as he suckles on his bottom lip, the soft feeling of the redden skin delicate on his tongue as he peels away and lets his tongue now slip into his mouth.

Louis's tongue that has a minty taste amongst his taste buds meets the taste of nicotine as it tangles with it; a hum escapes his mouth as he feels the tip of Harry's tongue run against the rough padding of Louis's, it soon peels away to run along the tip of his to circle against it before running under the underside and then tangling around Louis's once again.

A high pitched moan wisps into Louis wet cave and he sucks it in, the feeling of a little breath of air sinks into his lungs which causes a relieved sigh to slip out of his mouth.

As Harry tongue continues to swirl around Louis tongue, Louis hand slides away from the defining bulge in his pants to pop open the multi-colour button from the slit which undoes his jeans. His finger slides down the sliver zipper to then slip his hand into his boxers, Louis hand immediately grasping his thick member into your hand.

“Fuck,” Harry moans into Louis mouth, his tongue slipping away from his. Causing a string of saliva―a mixture between the both of the boys―to spread between Louis tongue and Harry's. Louis's eyes flicker between the transparent liquid and his alluring eyes, his pupils blown wide as his gaze is staring at him intensely.

Louis hand spreads amongst the warmth of his member, the feeling of his wide shaft overcoming the palm of his hand as he begins to stroke Harry's rigid member. The feeling of a pulsing vein against the underside of his cock draped against Louis's thumb which causes a hum of pleasure to escape Harry's lips, it makes him close his eyes for a moment before opening them wide again.

His tongue overlapped his bottom lip, causing the string of spit to break and fall slowly against Louis's chin. A faint smile spread amongst his lips before his head leaned forward and pecked his, a wet squelching sound emits from the way their lips press together, causing a high pitched whimper to slip out of Louis mouth until he pulls away. His head twisting around from left to right to make sure that nobody heard or saw.

“Anybody can come and see us, are you sure you can’t wait until later?” Louis breathes out, voice quiet and soft as he continues to stroke the pulsing member in his hand.

As soon as those words slipped out of Louis's mouth he watch as Harry's eyes slip shut, a look of pure serenity overcoming his features as the fingers that dig into Louis's hips feel so tight against him that he won’t be surprise if he wakes up tomorrow with bruises on his hips.

His freshly plucked eyebrows come together in pure confusion at the sudden change of his facial expression until he realizes. Louis's mouth opening then closing before a smirk tugs on the end of his lips.

"Uhh... Harry. Do you… like this?” Louis ask, and that immediately makes Harry's eyes pop open and look at Louis with bewilderment. A deep shade of pink spreads amongst Harry's cheek bones as his mouth falls slightly; his nose flares and his eyes never seem to stop staring at Louis in shock.

“Do you like the thought of anybody seeing us? Like thinking about anybody seeing my hand down your pants, stroking you off in the back of the school library?” Louis questions, twisting his wrist in time to see Harry's eyes stop staring at him with shock and look at Louis like he is just meat.

“You like it, don’t you?” Louis mutters, hand twisting all the way to the top of his length to feel a bead of pre-cum, his thumb collecting the bubbling liquid before tearing his hand away from his shaft and dipping it into his mouth.

Harry's eyes watch the way Louis's cheeks hollow as he sucks on his thumb. Louis eyes close for a moment, a hum escapes his mouth when he feels the sweet salty liquid run along his taste buds and slide down his throat with ease. He slips his thumb out of his mouth to rest against his bottom lip as it tugs into a devious smirk, one that has Harry groaning deep in his throat. Harry's hands tug away from Louis's hips and drag all the way to his shoulders, the heavy weight of Harry's hands causing Louis's shoulders to push down.

“Suck me off,” He breathes, voice sounding out of breath as he looked at Louis with pure sensuality. The smirk on Louis's lips only widening as he slowly begins to fall to his knees, his lips run over the rough material of his jeans as he stares up at Harry; thumb still launched onto your lip, flesh still tugged into a devious smile, and eyes looking up at him with an innocent glint in his eye.

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Louis says voice above a whisper but somehow Harry hears and groans at that.

“Like the fact that I would be sucking you off and anyone could hear you, see us, see you all hot and bothered, begging me to let you come and telling me what to do. You would like that.” Louis sighs, mouth now running along the bulge in his thin boxers. Harry's eyes shut momentarily as he sucked in a heavy breath that sounded throughout the space around the both of them. A small smile spreads on Louis face before the hands that were now by his side slide up the expense of Harry's muscular thighs and palm over the thick member before him.

Louis eyes tear away from Harry's frustrated form and to his erection that has his hands all over it. Louis right hand lefts up and tugs down the grey stretchy material, Harry's thick erection throbbing as it presses against Louis lips, the pulsing vein on the underside of his member quivers against his lips.

Bruise flesh comes together to press small delicate kisses up the expense of his rigid shaft as Louis nose glades against the crown of Harry's cock before his lips meet the crease. His tongue escapes his mouth, circling the soft skin before rubbing into the slit, the taste of salt burning on the tip of his tongue, causing Louis to hum in harmony. Eyes shutting as he spreads his tongue along the soft skin once again before sucking the now wet head of Harry's cock into his mouth.

A whimper escapes Harry's mouth when Louis's warm mouth encases the very tip of his heavy member, his mouth suckling on the supple crown, tongue circling the corona as his mouth sucks Harry into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles, teeth biting down on his bottom lip, eyes squeezing together tightly, eyebrows coming together to cause a crease in his forehead, and his cheeks only deepening in colour.

Louis eyes peel open coming in contact with Harry's quiet irritated stare, it really didn’t help when Louis sees beads of sweat along the temples of Harry's face as his curly hair fans over his forehead. His cheeks were sunken in, teeth tearing away from his lip as it opened to let a groan fall from his lips.

Just from looking at him so wound up has Louis feeling his member between his thighs grow, even more then when he was encountered by Harry when studying for finals.

His mouth tugs away from his tip, a gasp falling from Harry's mouth before another groan overcomes him as Louis takes him entirely in his mouth. His throat relaxes, mouth widening, tongue flexing, and lips sucking as Harry slid into his mouth with ease.

Louis hands that were once situated on Harry's shaft were now by his thighs, digging into the skin of his hips as he continuously took him down his throat. The feeling Harry repeatedly sliding against the inside of Louis's cheeks and rubbing against his tongue along with the usual taste of him burning on his buds, caused Louis to moan in peace of feeling Harry pulsing in his mouth.

Hands dug into his hair, fingers massaging his scalp as Harry urged Louis forward on his member. Louis's eyes gazed up towards the man in front of him as he relaxed his throat and took him deeper into his mouth, the sensation of Harry reaching the back of Louis throat and settling there for a few seconds before he is choking and pulling away to allow heated air back into his lungs causes him to feel tears spread in the inner tear ducts of his eyes.

Harry slides him out of Louis mouth for a moment, breath heavy against Harry's harden member that sets highly in the air as Louis's fingers that were pressed into his thighs curve into his skin, nails digging into the clammy hot flesh as he takes him into his mouth.

Louis eyes flutter shut as Harry slides into his mouth with finesse, his cheeks hollow as his head leans forward, mouth sucking him deeper and deeper into his mouth until his head hits his tone stomach, forehead feeling the bumps and ridges of Harry's developing stomach as Louis's throat loosens and takes him all the way until he hits the back of his throat. Louis's nose breathes in the humid air and suckles on it until he feels every inch of air that he was savoring up in his water filled lungs empty out and causes him to cough out against him.

“Holy shit, baby,” Harry moans, hands digging into Louis hair tightly as he peels him out of his mouth, a string of saliva connecting between the head of his cock and Louis mouth shared between the expense of it before Louis sucks it into his mouth and kiss the head of Harry's cock.

Louis eyes that once were welcomed by darkness flicker open and gaze upon the clock that’s a few feet away from the both of them, reads that it’s almost time for third period to end.

His hands tug away from Harry's thighs, lips pulling away from his cock, and his knees flex straight as he stands up, eyes tearing away at the clock and looking at Harry. His eyes that were once closed flutter open and look at him; eyebrows that were furrowed in frustration now rise in question.

“Time is almost up,” Louis mutters, lips daringly close to Harry's as he lets his tongue run against his before humming. “And I still want you to fuck me.” Louis says, which makes Harry nod his head hurriedly before the hands that were once in Louis hair that was now pressed into his hips―once again―turns him around roughly.

Both hands slipping from his hips and pushing his skirt up, they soon tear away and spread to his lace black thong, one that Louis wore purposely along with Harry's favorite clear plug, because he knew that Harry would pull something like this today, so just as his fingers run over the ruffle designs Louis feels his lean thumb tug his thong to the side and run against the butt plug before tapping on it.

“Ah,” Louis whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as he leans forward, erect nipples digging into the wooden shelf as his hands spreads amongst it.

A moan immediately slips out of Louis mouth when Harry begins to thrust the toy into him, that simple gesture made Louis putty in his hands, it had him whimpering, whining, and speaking incoherent things, it was only until he slipped the toy out and ran the head of his shaft against your his clenching hole that it made Louis moan out loud, causing Harry to chuckle before Louis feels Harry's hand slip around his mouth, making Louis moan out again.

“Even though I like the thought of someone catching us, you gotta be quiet baby,” He whispers when leaning over. Louis's eyes fluttered shut once again, just in time to feel Harry push in. Louis's tight velvet walls expanding to take all of him into his dry stretched out hole that it has his fingers digging into the wood and crying out softly.

A groan emptied from Harry's mouth just when he feel his hips press against Louis's backside, his waist tugs back immediately until its thrusting back into Louis with full force. His hips repeatedly smacking against him making his body rut against the shelves of books, causing consistent sounds of books jostling in the atmosphere around the both of them.

With the continuous thrust of Harry's hips and the scorching hot heat flooding Louis's body, inside and out, it has him crying out non-stop. The bubbling heat pelted his skin and numbed his brain, there was sweat roaming amongst his skin; it settled in his hair which dripped down his forehead, it spread amongst his chest, stomach, armpits, it somehow even made its way to the palm of his hands, everything just making Louis sweat and feel so closed in.

Harry's thick pulsing member dragged against Louis walls, his hips thrusting into Louis rapidly that it had him slamming his eyes shut and enjoying every draw and circle of Harry's hips.

It was thick and deep, hitting all the right places which had Louis biting into Harry's fingers as his toes curl in his all white tennis shoes, his head leaned forward as Harry didn’t stop his delicious thrusts as they continued to rock into Louis's prostate.

The bubbling tears streamed down Louis cheeks as you felt Harry just recklessly diving into you.

“Doesn’t it feel nice with me pounding your tight hole,” Harry muttered into his ear, deep and hot that it had Louis's head tilting back at just the feel of his gorgeous lips on his hot wet skin. “Yeah I know you like it, you like me hammering into you, have your legs falling apart.” Harry breathed into his ear, causing him to cry out and close his thighs together as he continued to plow into him.

“Fuck you’re so fucking tight,” He groaned as he tugged away from Louis neck, the hand that was once holding Louis thong to the side now reached up and grasped his feathery hair into his hand, tugging his head back as he continued to thrust into him drastically.

With Harry's hand covering Louis's mouth tightly, head pulled back by Harry's grip on his hair, eyes slammed shut with pure serenity, and shaft just dripping with pre-cum he felt the bubbling heat swell in his lower abdomen. It was absolutely crazy how fast could get he gets on Harry off, whether it was with his fingers or thick cock, either one had Louis seeing a slice of heaven in just minutes.

What Louis was feeling was definitely something that he never felt before, what he was feeling was much more than that. It was pulsing in his head, not only in his abdomen, it had his head going blank and his eyes rolling to the back of his head, everything was just pining him down with full force and he knew it was because of the heat. If it wasn’t for the heat he wouldn’t be experiencing this feeling of being so riled up and bothered, he felt like he was going to combust and he knew he couldn’t do anything about with the way Harry was holding him.

Louis tore one of his hands up off of the shelf and dug it into Harry's wrist, causing him to hiss out in pain and dive into Louis even rougher and faster than before. And he knew he was totally gone.

The bubbling feeling expanded and burned inside him, his legs quiver as he felt his knees give out, making him fall slightly until Harry picked him up. It didn’t just end there, no; it somehow crept its way up to the back of Louis neck, causing him head to lean to the side as his eyes just fluttered up towards the fluorescent lights, they were blinding him but he didn’t care, all you cared about was the feeling exploding inside of him.

It was everywhere in Louis; it caused his stomach to clench and then unclench continuously as it ache, his heart was beating so fast in his chest that it begin to hurt, his throat went dry and his mouth went wide and let out the most relieved moan to fall from his mouth.

“Babe,” Harry called into the broken air, hips stilling as he felt Louis body just continue to quiver and contract against his rigid member. “Fuck.” He whimpered into the heated air, the feeling of him spilling into Louis so nice and warm made it him moan out in pure serenity.

Louis breathing begins to calm down, along with the pounding feeling of his heart in his chest. Harry's hand tore away from Louis mouth spread amongst his throat, his fingertips feeling his delicate skin under his fingers as he let Louis hair go and leaned forward to press kisses on the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry that I interrupted you and your studying time, I should’ve waited but…” He breathed against your skin, his warm breath only sending chills down Louis spine as he sucked on a mark behind his ear. A smile tugged on the ends of Louis lips as he leaned forward, making Harry's head drag down his neck but that didn’t stop him from pressing kisses into Louis skin though.

“The thought of anyone finding us well fucking couldn’t help you wait, right?” Louis giggled, making Harry chuckle against his neck.

“Oh baby you have no idea.” Harry said, breath tickling the hairs on Louis neck.

"And you, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have no idea on how much trouble your in." The booming voice of librarian, Mr. Payne says through the heated and now quiet atmosphere.

Harry and Louis look at each other, and they think.

_"Yeah, we are so screwed."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Please tell me how it was in the comment section (I greatly appreciate comments whether I need to improve my writing or just compliments) & also don't forget to leave a kudos! 
> 
> tumblr; smuttyaf.tumblr.com (pls ask me questions on here, even request something. I get really bored!!!)


End file.
